


Scott Summers' Tum-Troubles

by AidanFireGuy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Comedy, Comfort, Embarrassment, F/M, Stomach noises, Stomachache, belly play, gassy - Freeform, indigestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanFireGuy/pseuds/AidanFireGuy
Summary: I’m not particularly keen on Scott Summers / Cyclops personally.  But a really good prompt idea made it too good NOT to write up.  So, here’s a really brief quickie bit of Scott Summers dealing with some gastric distress for the Marvel fans out there.  XDhttps://belliesandburps.tumblr.com/post/188109665894/scott-summers-tum-distress





	Scott Summers' Tum-Troubles

Sometimes, overindulgence had its price. A lesson Scott Summers had a tendency to learn the hard way aaaaall too often. 

Poor Scott was sitting on his couch, in his apartment, having eaten way too much. Jean Grey’s cooking is superb and Scott can’t get enough. The phrase “eyes bigger than his stomach” applied. And even though Scott’s stomach had seemed to get noticeably bigger and softer over the last few months, that statement was no less true. 

The young X-Men leader was currently sporting a black t-shirt and sweatpants. His normally lean stomach, now a bit of a paunch, was currently pooching out very noticeably, by at least a solid foot. It gurgled up a storm while Scott just sat there on the couch, groaning miserably in his protective shades. He lurched a bit as he massaged his aching belly. Then, Scott hiccuped sharply a few times; trying his best to keep quiet so Jean won’t hear him, but sure enough…

“Scott? Is that you?” Jean called out from the kitchen, making Scott curse to himself.

“Urrf, um-_***HIC!***_-guh, y-yeah…” he finally said, not bothering to try and lie to a telapath…

Jean walked in, brow raised until she spotted poor Scott groaning with discomfort and nursing his aching belly with one hand, while the other was pressed against his mouth. Scott hiccuped again and again, groaning nauseously to himself. 

Jean had been down this road with him before, given his newfound appetites. She merely smirked softly and said, “…Bit too much?”

“Mph, _***HIC!***_ Urrf…j-just a bit,” Scott remarked, trying to sound assuring and not being remotely convincing.

He was blushing profusely, embarrassed that he, an X-Man of all people, was so seemingly crippled by a case of indigestion of all things.

But Jean just shushed him in a calming manner then sat down besides Scott. She pulled his shirt up and tugged his sweatpants down just a bit to expose the entirety of his rounded belly which she could hear gurgling a storm. Naturally, Jean rested her hand delicately onto Scott’s expanded stomach and proceeded to rub it in a slow soothing manner.

Scott sighed, leaning back and arching his belly up in the process, giving Jean more room to work. She rubbed it in slow, circular motions, enough to make Scott croon. Even still, Scott still had a strained, miserable expression on his face…even as Jean continued tenderly rubbing his aching belly all over. 

Jean took to kneading Scott’s tender gut from top to bottom, making Scott blush anytime her delicate fingers trace his rounded underbelly. She knew that was his most sensitive area and always made it a point to take her time caressing it fondly. That and Scott’s constant blushing was absolutely adorable to the all powerful mutant.

##  _ ***HIC!*** _

An especially loud hiccup caught Scott by surprise, followed by a series of smaller hiccups, all erupting one after the other, making Scott’s torso jolt with each one. In response, a rather intense sounding gurgling bellowed from Scott’s stomach. Jean stopped rubbing and just felt his stomach. With her palm placed firmly around the dead center of his aching tum, she could practically FEEL it gurgle and churn beneath her palm…

With that bit of pressure, Scott grimaced, then held a fist up to his mouth.

“_**Mrrrrph!!**_ Guh, excuse me,” Scott mumbled, cheeks reddening a little after having just muffled a low burp into his mouth.

Jean tapped on Scott’s belly idly with her index finger, as if in thought, then shook her head. “You know, babe, it’s probably just a bit of gas. Try burping, see if that helps settle your tummy or not.”

Scott’s blush intensified as he glanced back at Jean with brows raised indignantly. “Jean, I’d…I’d much rather-_***HIC!***_-oof, mph, much rather not…”

“Why not? It’s natural. Guys like Logan and Bobby do it all the time,” Jean remarked, earning a scoff from Scott.

“…All the more reason NOT to,” Scott said dismissively, making Jean smile as she once again stroked Scott’s belly in slow circles.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. At least YOU’RE not a pig about it the way the other guys are. Just get it out of your system. Better to do it now then wait until your tummyache becomes full on nausea.”

Scott hated to admit it, but the idea of throwing up was a much, much worse alternative. So, he sighed and nodded in defeat. Scott paused for a moment. There was a look of strain on his face, as if he was concentrating really hard. Then, Jean could see his throat bob slightly, as if he was trying to take in air into his stomach to force a burp out. This went on for a few more moments while Jean waited patiently. Then….

“Urp”

There was a moment of silence. Jean’s eyes shifted left and right, as if expecting something else to happen. When nothing did, she snorted, and immediately held back a series of snickers.

“…Is that IT?” She said, doing her best not to laugh and embarrass her boyfriend any further…not that it was helping, given how intensely he was blushing.

“Alex never taught me how to do this crap on command, c’mon,” Scott whined. Jean tried her best to compose herself while Scott tried to make himself burp again.

But again, another comically dainty, airy burp puffed out of Scott’s mouth.

“C’mon, babe, just REALLY push, you can do it,” Jean assured him.

Scott shook his head. This was the absolute worst. Scott grimaced with discomfort as he kneaded his belly firmly with one hand, even thumping his chest firmly to see if that helped. He’d seen Logan and Bobby do that all the time before letting out some big ones, maybe it would help him here.

_“UrrrrUUUUUHP!!”_

Sure enough, a fairly deeper, lower burp erupted out of Scott’s mouth, but it still wasn’t helping to quell his indigestion. Following that came a couple of smaller burps, and a sharp hiccup, one that left Scott’s throat burning as he leaned back, tenderly stroking his slender neck with pain.

“Urgh, forget it, this isn’t working,” Scott whined, still stroking his neck with one hand and his aching belly with the other.

“Keep trying, it’ll work eventually,” Jean assured him. Scott wasn’t convinced, but however reluctant, he gave it the ol’ college try.

But this is almost embarrassing after a while. Scott could only manage these pathetic little burps, all while his belly gurgled as intensely as a vat of acids, making him feel more and more nauseous. It got to the point where one burp turned a little wet-sounding and almost sounds as if he’s about to vomit…

_“UuuUurRrRHoOoOrrK!!!”_

This immediately prompted Scott to panic and cover his mouth. So Jean shook her head, and decided that enough was enough…

Jean grabbed Scott’s belly with both hands, getting a nice, good grip to it, since again, as noted earlier, with all of his recent binging, his belly had become naturally a lot softer and thicker than it once was. This was another thing Scott had grown quite embarrassed by. But Jean, in all truth…didn’t mind. In fact, she thought Scott looked quite cute with a bit of a tummy on him. 

Nonetheless, she gripped his thick stomach and before Scott could ask what she was doing, Jean pressed into Scott’s belly firmly, causing her palms to sink ever so slightly into the softer, slightly doughier surface of Scott’s belly…

Scott’s eyes went wide beneath his shades, which, fortunately, weren’t blasted off by his optic beams. He clamped both hands over his mouth, terrified that he was about to puke, but the press pushed up pressure that puffed out Scott’s cheeks. This pressure wasn’t about to be ignored. Try as he might to hold it back, eventually, that pressure forced Scott’s hands to be blown back as his mouth gaped open and he lets out a huge, roaring belch. 

_ **“UUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRRP!!!!!!” ** _

The thunderous eruption bellowed from Scott’s mouth for almost five seconds straight, surprising even Jean! 

“Wow, there must be a LOT of pressure in there, huh,” Jean muttered, patting Scott’s bare stomach, causing the surface to jiggle just _ever so slightly_ beneath her palm. It was enough to make Jean’s own cheeks redden at the sight.

When that surprisingly massive belch eventually rumbled to an end, Scott lurches forward, gasping breathlessly and covering his mouth in shock. 

“E-Excuse me…!” Scott muttered, horrified before glancing back at Jean and adding, “Jesus, Jean…! What was that?!”

Jean simply laughed and said, “Oh, relax. I told you that you have to get it ot of your system, didn’t I? Besides, who said we were done?”

Before Scott could process what that meant, Jean presses Scott’s belly firmly again, and before Scott can even cover his mouth, another HUGE burp blasted out of Scott’s mouth. 

_ **“BWWOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!”** _

The sheer force was enough to quiver everything within direct proximity of both Scott and Jean. She smiled and gingerly kneaded his belly when it subsided. “There you go, babe. Just get it aaaaaaall out,” she said in a sing-song sort of way.

This went on for a few minutes, with Jean pushing firmly into Scott’s engorged gut, and Scott letting out one tonsil-rattling belch after the other before he can even catch his breath. His cheeks darkened with each one, as he’d never been especially ‘skilled’ at burping. Not the way Logan, Bobby and Warren all were, and especially not like this. 

So to imagine such monstrous eructations bellowing out of him like this was unprecedented and shameful. 

But Scott had to admit, it felt REALLY good…

Finally, after one last tremendous belch…

##  _ **“HOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!” ** _

…The burps finally stopped roaring out of Scott. 

Scott plopped backwards into his seat, panting breathlessly as Jean smiled and eased back next to him. His engorged gut rose and fell as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

“_Excuse you_,” Jean said teasingly as she snickered and gave Scott’s belly a couple of playful pats. 

The churning had ceased and Scott felt relieved once again. He hated so much that all of that burping seemed to actually help quell his bellyache. But embarrassing as it was, it got the job done, and he had Jean to thank for that.

He turned to his girlfriend, weary, but smiling softly and gratefully all the same. However, with all of that constant shifting of pressure in his gut, there was still some residual pressure pockets left. And the second he opened his mouth to thank her…

_ **“THANK-yoOuUuUuuuuUUUUUUURRRRP!!!!”** _

…Much to Scott’s dread, he’d accidentally burped out the words instead, ‘you’ in particular ending on a deep, wet-sounding note. This made Scott blush something fierce as he clamped his mouth shut while Jean proceeded to laugh hysterically. 

…Words could not express how much Scott wished he could phase through the earth and into the earths core right about now…

…Maybe Kitty could help him with that one day…


End file.
